Blithe Daydream
by chloe103
Summary: "I don't know why you interest me...you just do." Softly, touching her arm, she shivered. Tainted bruises scrawled on her skin, by somebody. "Who's done this?" "...I can't tell you...he's standing right there...The Fullmetal Alchemist..."
1. Chapter 1

The radio played again. The 80's tunes of pop, yes. Not at all his favorite, but it managed to lure him. She always plays that station when she's outside working on the Ranch. All by herself, everyday in that baking sun. He'd watch her, hidden above the chicken coop on a tree. Yes, she was amazing at what she does and how she does.

This place was like the Garden of Eden. She has mango trees and grapevines, nectarine trees, blueberry and blackberry shrubs, and even more in those vast acres. He'd be covered in sticky colors from blueberries, or moist juices from peaches. There's a faucet of water he wished to use, but he knows he be caught. So, he just watches her.

It's like she's imagining Edward watching her, slightly strutting in those tight jeans, or jutting her round bottom out ever so slightly when she bent down to grab heavy buckets of water. It made his stomach flutter with snickering laughs. But, that small mistake caught him snooping on her.

And that's when this little Daydream starts. Why is it called Daydream? It was so bliss, so quick. They knew they wouldn't survive with each other, and just like they were found, they were lost.

"Damn," He swore under his breath, hiding back inside the tree. He still felt that heated energy darting at him.

"I know you're in there, kid! Come help me with these buckets!" The blonde shouted. He arose from the leaves, then leaped off to confront her. When he rose to his full height, she miscalculated. It wasn't those little boys who peeps at her while she does her work. Actually, she didn't familiar with him at all.

"Kid, you say?" He sported a small frown similar to Edward's when you call him short. Whoever that was, she knows his weakness. She watched him dust himself off and pick leaves from his hair.

"Well, darn, excuse me! Your on my farm, so explain yourself!" The country girl retorted, setting the buckets down to put a hand on her hip. He scoffed, befuddled in his own ignorance.

"I don't need give an explanation, country girl." Well, those mangoes behind his back surely mean he needed to.

"You were in my mango tree and have," She counted the mangoes I his hands, "8 of my mangoes! Care to give one?" He sputtered, not wanting to say he was interested in her. Deep down, he really didn't want to say it to himself. She rolled her eyes, and walked away, carrying the buckets.

"If you help me, you'll get to keep those." She turned abruptly, water sloshing on her pants. He hesitated, but grabbed a heavy bucket of water and the mangoes in the other. He would've never came, he thought. A homunculus, a perfection, doing duties for a country girl in Resembool.

"Fine..." He stated blandly, so that she'd leave him alone. At first, she seemed curious of his attire and appearance, but barely cared after time. Staring at her back, thoughts about that mysterious girl escalated in his head.

"Set e'm down here, Granny would come out and take e'm in anyway." She stood there, watching him sit down and enjoy a mango.

"How many times do you come here to eat from my trees?"

"When I don't have nothing better to do, or I'm hungry." He stated between chews. The succulent juices ran down his chin, but he didn't bother to wipe it away.

"How savage..." She muttered, dusting off leaves from the boy. Gladly, he didn't hear her.

"You still didn't tell me who you are, or your name..." The blonde stood ice again, and stretched. He sighed, flicking the large seed near a chicken. He relaxed on the house porch, rocking in the chair which had a knitted blanket on top of it, decorating it for its size.

"I'm pretty bummed the Pipsqueak didn't give a heads-up on _us_." He stated. She cocked her head o the word 'us'.

"He never gives me a heads-up about anything." She sighed in loathing towards the alchemist.

"Envy."

"Envy who? Me?" She frowned.

"No, you-that's my name..." He held in those insults for later. She stared at him in a weird fascination, and for the first time their eyes truly met. Mauve-colored eyes.

"Winry, Winry Rockbell." She slipped off a leather glove to show a sweaty, but warm hand. He just stared at it slightly with loathing.

"You shake it, foreigner." Her eyes slanted with attitude. He reached out a hand, and shook hers slowly. Both turned away from each other nonchalantly and wiped their hands on their clothing.

It took him moments to understand what Winry was saying, because of her vocabulary. She doesn't have a southern accent, which is a relief, but uses a few terms.

They sat in silence, Winry staring at him from time to time. He looked back at her in a scowl, the kind Edward made that made her laugh.

"Hey," she said, catching his attention. He looked over to her, stiff from the mango juice thickening and freezing on his face.

"If you help about on the farm a bit more, I'll cook you a dinner. Sounds good, Envy?" She asked with a small smile. He hesitated, unimpressed by how she, a human, would take him into custody for a night. She barely even knows him, and vice versa. A dinner he hasn't had in a long time, and that may help him survive longer since he's running out of stones.

"By what means will you have me doing?" Basically accepting her challenge, she stood to her feet in front of him. Of course, like any country girl, she sported the straw cowgirl hat, red bandanna, tight skinny jeans, and muddy cowgirl boots. After gazing at her body for some while, his slouched figure paid attention to what she was saying.

"For breakfast I'll need eggs of course, then some blueberries and sap would be great for flapjacks." She said aloud. He stood, stretching in front of her.

"Yeah, you'll need a bath, too." She muttered under her breath. It was becoming dark, so she rushed him toward the fruit trees.

"Since you've always been watching me in a tree, you can climb and grab some oranges right."

"With what?"

"Just drop it in this bucket, while I get the sap." She walked off, him watching her with a confused glare. He would never work for a human, but somewhat this girl was an exception. He felt like he wasn't working for her, but with her. Something he never felt for a long time. Maybe she wasn't half-bad, for now.

As long as she doesn't find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Good, the water's warm, he thought. Finally, he wasn't sticky from that gooey mess he was yesterday. Stepping out of the bath, he swayed a towel around his hips. No clothes. He frowned, thinking about that annoying blonde country-girl.  
At the right time, a loud knock was heard on the bathroom door. He opened it, the blonde storming in past him. She came to a halt and turned to him.  
"You know how to take a bath, right?" She looked at him with a curious, sarcastic attitude.  
"How thick-headed do I look like to you?"  
"I was just asking a simple question...Jesus Christ. You must not because I haven't even brought soap in for you to wash." She pinched the bridge of her nose, shoving a bar of soap and a loofah.  
"You don't have a shower I could use?"  
"Unless you want to use the faucet outside, be my guest." She slammed the door behind her, proud of her comeback. Of course the little sin muttered things about wenches and showers.

Oh Envy, you imperfect little sin.

"Envy! Come down and get your food!" Winry shouted from downstairs.  
"Come up here, will you? I don't have any clothes!"  
"Yeah, you do!" Winry responded. He looked behind him, seeing a collared shirt and a pair of jeans. No way would he dive in this culture. No way. He looked outside the bathroom window, seeing his clothes on the clothesline. Tightening his towel around his hips, he climbed from the window and quickly snatched his damp clothes.  
He hid behind the house when he heard screams. Screams of excited children. They were getting louder, and coming towards the Ranch. He looked around the corner and saw Winry ringing a bell. It was pretty loud, no wonder why kids were runnin' in for all over the country, Envy thought. Quickly, he changed, then went through the back door of the house.  
Winry went back inside, cracking more eggs. Envy was interested in her, in the way she did things. It was graceful, and he bet her food would be a five-star meal. Quietly, he looked over her shoulder in curiosity with his hands on his hips. She noticed after a quick second, and smiled.  
"Get your plate now before those children come in. What would you like?" She moved out of his view, sadly. But, the food was a good substitution. Hands still on his hips, he leaned over to smell the food, and pick what he wanted. He wanted her. The thought shook off his mind, as he pointed at what he was hungry for quietly.  
Most of this food he never saw, well, it never looked this good. She flipped fluffy flapjacks on his plate, two sunny-side up eggs, 4 strips of bacon, and a mango.  
"If you want more, I cooked extra for us. After the kids eat, I'll get food from my secret stash." She winked in a friendly way, a small smile appearing, but disappearing just as quick.  
"OJ?" She asked, sitting him at the table. He hesitated, then nodded. He had not a clue what she meant, probably a drink. She sat his plate down, and poured a fresh glass of squeezed oranges.  
Not even a thank you he said. He was thinking it in his mind, but his pride always got the first leave.  
"Eat it while its hot." She smiled coyly, in a flirtatious way. She went inside the pantry and opened a container of blueberry syrup goodness. She poured some on his pancakes, he looking intently at the syrup.  
"Alright!" She retied the faded pink and green floral apron over her white dress that reached her thighs. She opened her door, revealing many young children filling in the room desperately. All were at least 6-8. They all filled in the seats at the table, an extra one for Winry. Envy was a bit skeptical, and tried hard not to return glared at the curious kids staring at him.  
"Miss, who is that?" One kid pointed out with overalls and scruffy hair. Envy's eyebrow popped, silently eating his food.  
"That's my guest Envy."  
"Good morning, Envy." They all said, something Winry probably taught them. Envy silently hoped in his head these weren't her kids.  
"Why is he wearing those clothes?"  
"Daddy said its bad for a man to have long hair, so why does he have it?"  
"Why does he look so girly?"  
"He likes like my cousin Missy."  
"He's eating his eggs wrong, Miss! He broke the yolk!" Envy was on the verge on kicking these kids out. One girl was staring at him intently, even poking his leg with her foot. Was he really a person that brings loathing in others? They all really seem skeptical about him.  
"Ok, lets leave questions for later! Who's ready to eat?" Winry interrupted, holding a hot tray of biscuits from the oven. All rose their hand, some kneeling in their chair just to smell the good food. Winry displayed her food in plates and bowls, and told everyone to each get 1 biscuit, 2 pancakes, 2 pieces of bacon, then she'll put a scrambled egg on their plate. Envy admired how well she was with annoying kids.  
She'll raise her a good amount of kids with the Pipsqueak. The kids used their hands and forks to grab what they were told. Instant chatter and laughs were heard around the table, like a real family. Some why, he felt distant. He was quiet, unlike his boastful self.  
She handled family really well, something important for a woman these days. He witnessed young women not knowing what to do, all by themselves. At that time, it was so moronic he laughed. They got themselves carried away and now their alone, probably not even loving their child.  
But, she was different. She was caring and warm, not having really any bad traits, besides stubbornness. Deep down inside he tried not to say she was perfect, because, after all, she was human.

-

Man, could she cook a good breakfast, he thought as he slouched in his chair. She was scrubbing dishes frantically, tired from a long day's work.  
"You have to do this labor everyday?"  
"Don't think of it was labor, think of it as random acts of kindness." She turned towards him, wiping down the table.  
"What's the point," He muttered.  
"What do you gain when helping others? You are not paid, you are not fed, you are not thanked." He held up a finger for every reason. She turned abruptly, frowning at him.  
"I do gain thanks, and a wonderful feeling: It's called generosity, gratitude, and respect." She scoffed, walking away. Of course, he followed her outside, kids playing with the chickens and rolling in the grass.  
"Look." She pointed a hand at the Ranch.  
"What am I looking at?" He asked with a brow raised. She sighed.  
"This gave us food to eat, milk to drink, and animals to love. Look at how happy they are. This is all that I need to make me happy, darn it. And automail." She spoke with a golden tongue, but not enough to get through his cold exterior.  
"What I'm trying to say is-why am I explaining this to you!? I haven't gotten a thank you from you at all!" She stormed back inside the house, shutting the door before he could follow. Mood swings, much? He thought to himself. As he reached for the rustic door handle, a soft hand grabbed his.  
"Hey, Mister! Can you come'n play with us? Winry said you good at climbing trees, so we need some help!" She asked desperately, but shyly with a country accent. He frowned, more kids tugging him at the moment.  
"Fine, fine! As long as you brats leave me alone!" Feh, they can't even understand his Central accent. He walked over to the tree, where a kite was lodged in there pretty good. He started to climb, and snatched the kite from the tree's grasp.  
"Here, now...go play." He handed it over to the young girl, whom in return hugged his thigh. This time he didn't shoot the kid, like he did to that Ishvalan. He tried to simmer down those negative feelings.  
"Yeah..." He patted her head, then lightly tried to get her off. More kids tumbled on him, knocking him down.  
"Hey, get off of me!" Try had his limbs, so it was impossible for him to move. Slightly, he enjoyed it. He would just make an exception for her, since se was watching. Just to make her proud.


	3. Chapter 3

She was so pleasing while she slept. Yeah, she was sort of a messy sleeper, he thought. The house dress she wore was shifted up by her hand, showing her long legs and a glimpse of white briefs. Tresses of sandy-yellow hair was tangled through her fingers, let loose from its ponytail. What a sleeping beauty.

Sunset was falling. It was time for him to leave, back in the wilderness. After watching her for some time, he left the, standing on the porch.

"Your leaving already? Now?" A drowsy Winry said. She leaned against the doorframe, nodding her head.

"You don't have to leave. Granny doesn't care if your here." She tried to persuade him to stay, she barely even got to know him.

"Bye, Winry." He said, trotting down the porch steps.

"You don't have a place to stay. I'll offer you a room, it's fine. Please?" She walked towards him, almost losing her balance. Why was this girl so desperate? Probably because she was half-asleep. That's all. She didn't mean it, but secretly he wished she did.

"I mean it, go back in that house right now!" Now she was screaming? Is this girl even human? He was baffled by the quick emotional changes, frowning at her in confusion. Roughly, she snatched his wrist and led him back inside the house. Her will got ahead of her. Not will she ever leave someone alone.

"I won't let nobody off on their own unless they have a place to stay!" Slamming the door once he was inside, she took off the blanket that was wrapped around her and draped it over him.

"I'm not gonna let you out there in the wilderness. Once you leave the Ranch area your on your death road, hun. Darn right." She crossed her arms, the curious homunculus just staring dead at her.

"Now, I know you've been here since last night...but where are you from and who are you?" Winry sat across him in a chair, closing the curtains in the living room.

"I stay in Central. And like I said, Envy."

"I mean where did you come from? Do you know Edward Elric?" She boiled water in a kettle, shivering. He frowned slightly. If she knew that he was a homunculus, and that he knew Edward, she may call Edward and kick him out.

"Answer me, please. This is all for your safety. Because if Edward comes..." Winry left her sentence unfinished when she heard large tires riding through slushy soil. Headlights shined through the curtains, blinding him temporarily.

"Is that 'Edward'?" Envy had to play dumb. Or be found by Edward. She grabbed Envy's hand and took him upstairs.

"I need you to hide somewhere in my closet, okay? If he finds you, he'll hurt you. Any man in my house he would. Just-stay hidden no matter what you hear..." She draped another blanket over his head and shut the closet door.

What really was up with her? She's Edward's girly friend, right? So, why was she so afraid? He'd make sure to ask her tomorrow. "Tomorrow!?" He said aloud. A human girl locked him in a closet, by himself. For the night. Truly, she was gonna get it. But for now he'll eavesdrop on the situation.

Footsteps were thumping. Once again, the door opened. He could feel the tension between the two when they got in the room.

"Was there anybody here? I saw an extra plate in the dishes?" Who checks that?, Envy thought in his head, snickering.

"Just an extra kid..."

"Really? There shouldn't be, nobody moved near my Ranch for months."

"...Your Ranch?" Winry asked shakily.

"I fund the Ranch, and I'm the man of the house. Why would it be you?"

"Granny and my parents built it, and I work everyday to keep it in check." Winry countered softly. She seemed so afraid of him.

"Not a good reason. Now who was this 'extra child' ?"

"..."

"Tell me, now. Is he still here!?"

"No!"

"Then, who was it then!? Tell me right now, or..." He started unbuckling his belt, the metal sound familiar to Envy. He looked through the crack, seeing him whipping his belt in the air, walking towards Winry.

Distressed screams and struggles were heard. Usually he'd be laughing, but Winry wouldn't hurt a fly (when calm). Why would she deserve this? This image only brought up that Ishvalan kid and Maes Hughes. Regret.

"Nobody, just someone who needed a place to stay!"

"Get on the bed!" He shouted, her doing as told. A whiplash noise echoed through the room. Winry cried out laments, while Ed insulted her down to her core. Envy tried to block out the sounds of her moans and slapping of their skins when they were having sex. He looked through the crack once again, and saw Winry on the bed, Edward pulling back on his pants. He looked around the room, and slammed the door once he left. Envy couldn't catch what he was saying to Winry before he left, but it must've been threatening.

He couldn't take the tension, so he busted out the closet and walked towards Winry's bed. She was cuddled in blankets, crying.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Some why, he felt jealous of Edward. Not that he hurt her, but he touched her. Nobody touched his Winry, but he didn't let that thought out, it was deep in the back of his head. Softly, he removed some Of the covers, to reveal bruised arms covered in band-aids and cuts.

"Hm?" She looked over her shoulder, and covered her arms.

"Don't worry about it, it isn't his fault. I have to go through it every time he comes anyway, so it's normal." Winry held in her cries near him.

"In other worlds, hun, I don't want to talk about it." She let out a tickled sigh. The white dress she wore was torn slightly, revealing bruises Edward caused.

"Edward...he never said a thing about me?" Envy asked, sitting on her bed.

"No...do you know him?"

"Not in the best way." He answered, still shivering from those thoughts in the closet. She wept slightly louder again, a shaky hand over her bruises.

"I want to leave. I'm sorry. Your my guest, and you've seen too much. I should've let you leave before this happened. If you want, you can leave."

"I don't want too, though."


	4. Chapter 4

Cerulean eyes stared at violet ones.  
"Don't take it that way...I mean I don't have anywhere to go, so I might as well stay-" Cold arms hugged around him.  
"Thank you, please, you can help me around the farm, a-and help cook for the children. I'll give you anything as long as you just stay!" She seemed desperate, even too desperate for her. But, he calmly put an arm on her back, feeling bad for the country girl. She sniffled, trying to stay strong as a woman. It pained him to her like this. Stomps boomed against the frail wood. He was coming.  
"You should've never followed me, Envy. Go...Just run...if he finds you...he'll kill you." The door knob twisted, and like a thunder Envy fled out the window.  
"Who were you talking to!?" Edward stormed in an slammed the door behind him. She shuddered, his violent energy making the room humid.  
"Nobody..."  
"If I find someone here..." He left that to his deciding as he opened her closet.  
"I already looked around the house, so where's he hiding!?"  
"Nowhere!"  
"Don't raise your voice in this house!" Hand met face, knocking Winry to the ground. She crawled to the door, trying to flee from her tormentor. Envy was on the roof, but could still hear her screams. He tried not to find pleasure in it, sexually and sadistically.

Hang in there, Winry.

-

"Can you speed it up?" Edward sat on the couch, enjoying his "sexually graphic" videos, his hand cupping his member. Winry hurried to cook breakfast, bags under her eyes.  
She set out his plate, and her plate of grits and bacon. Winry tried to block the moans coming from the tv, and Edward's small grunts as he repeatedly "pumped his shaft." Once he finished, throwing the tissue away on his way in the kitchen, he sat at the table. Winry made sure their eyes didn't meet.  
Quietly they ate, Winry trying to speed up before he finished his plate. If he finished before her, she'd have to give him her food, because its a sign he's still hungry. I she doesn't, well, you know...  
She put her dishes in the sink, and walked upstairs.  
"Hey, hold on." He called. She halted, shivering as she walked down the stairs.  
"I'm finished with my plate. Put it up, will ya?" He said rudely. Winry looked towards a window to calm her down. A surprised look etched on her face when she saw Envy. For some reason, it gave her confidence.

"The sink's right there, Edward." Winry said kindly. He paused, standing up to his now tall length. She shuddered, backing away.

"Put up the dishes, Winry." She backed away from slowly, only for him to move closer to her.

"Edward, I'm tired...can you please put them up?" She looked away from his lustful stare, but his body was so broad and threatening she could only look at the floor to escape him.

"Edward, I'm tired!" He mocked her, smiling mischievously as he did so. Quickly his hands gripped her arms, making scream in denial. He tried muffling her screams, pushing his body onto hers and burying his face in her neck. She tried to retort and fight, but those screams became moans, and her clawing hands gripped him tightly.

She was trying not to enjoy it, especially his roughness. He wrapped her legs around him and pushed her body up, thrusting his hips into her pelvis for pleasure. She shook her head, denying her pleasure.

"You like this don't you? I'm going to keep goin' anyway" he muttered in her neck between breaths.

"No...No. No!" She beat his back and clawed her fingernails on his neck as he started unbuttoning the back of her dress.

"Stop it..." She moaned softly, tired of beating the boy.

"_Stop it_..." He mocked her again, snickering as he did so. Her dress shimmied its way up her stomach, his finger working magic on her panties. When a shock of pleasure hit her, her legs knocked closed together, his finger between.

"Edward, I don't want to do this. Can't you respect that?" She held his wrist, moving his hands away from her.

"Can't you fulfill you man's needs, Winry?" He started taking off her underwear, much to her distaste.

"No! Leave me alone!" Her hand had a mind of its own when it clawed at her torment it's face. He was stunned, knocked to the wall. When he straightened his posture, blood was steaming down his face.

"You damn little whore!" He teethed, slapping her in the process. He tugged her by her hair, throwing her on the couch. Quickly, he unbuckled his belt from his pants. Winry pleaded and begged, fingers interlocked and knees on the rug. He pushed her shoulder aside, a placed a hand on her rear.

Envy bit his finger, drawing blood. That poor little country girl being tormented and hassled by that savage of a man. In any second he would step in there and kill Edward. He didn't feel much animosity towards Edward (This is a Brotherhood AU fic), but this was out of line, this side of him.

Winry was shouting on the top of her lungs, pleading to God why this is happening to her. Suddenly, it stopped.

"Damn, you sicken me! Why do you have to act like this, huh? Sneak people in my house, breaking my rules, I don't know what's gotten into you lately! Your actions cause me to do this, not mine! Understand!?" Edward was too yelling at the top of his lungs, his skin a blistering red. Winry nodded, crawling slowly on the floor.

"Sick little whore..." He kicked her over in her rib repeated until she fell over, then left a foot on her chest as he called someone. Envy couldn't hear what he was saying on the phone, but Winry was shouting like it was a rapist he was bringing over.

"I have somewhere to go, so I'm calling a few friends to keep an eye on you. When I come back tonight, I want you on that bed, ready. Understand!?" He shouted, putting pressure on the foot that was on her breast. She nodded, sobbing softly.

"Now, put on a new dress and take shower. You stink like a corpse, take care of yourself for once." He walked up the stairs. Whoever these "guys" were, Envy made sure if they touched Winry, they'll get it. He had to hold back on Edward, because Ed is getting suspicious that she's harboring someone. And he knows what Ed would do to the poor girl.

She stumbled while getting up, and limped upstairs. She showered, then came back downstairs with a new short white dress, similar to a mighty because of the lace straps and design. Edward came back downstairs, dressed new.

"Don't do anything rash, and be ready when I get home." He slammed the door behind him, taking the back door. Envy hid until he drove around to the front and off. He stepped in through a window, and rushed to Winry.

"Envy!" She said with liking ad excitement. Up close she looked worse, tainted with bruises and cuts. He shuddered when he felt the girl hug him.

"You need to hide again, Edward cal-"

"Yeah, I know. But, Edward already roughed you up, next time you may be killed." He stated blandly. She sighed, but still had courage.

"Just hide upstairs, they won't go there-" Winry paused when flashing headlight beamed trough the windows.

"There here." She muttered sucking in her fate.

Envy, run..


End file.
